If I Had You
by Innocent.Love.09
Summary: Inspired the song by Adam Lambert. Alyssa & Ian Richardson are just two siblings tryin to make it by, along with Ian's son, Shane. They aren't looking for love and don't want it. But sometimes Fate has other plans. PaulxOC LeahxOC. Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. I do however own my own characters. Please enjoy, review. ^^ This is my first Twilight fanfic on here so when you review please do so gently. Thank you :3

************&&&&&&&%%%%%%%%

"Ah shit!"

"Mother fucker!"

"Bastard!"

I groaned and shoved my pillow over my head in the hopes it would muffle out the sounds of my brother attempting to (and utterly failing) to cook. It grew eerily quiet for a few seconds before a sudden clanging of pots falling to their doom on the kitchen floor invaded my ears.

"Son of a bitch!" he hollered.

I flung my pillow across the tiny room we shared, and stomped five steps to my left: in our new kitchen. "Shut up!" I yelled at my little brother's tall back.

He spun around, pancake batter splattered all over his black wife beater tee and jeans. "Would you like to do this your highness?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Because if you want to make breakfast go ahead. I'll do something more productive like say, get another fucking job while you sit on your ass all day."

"Daddy what's wrong?"

At the sound of my nephew's soft voice I inhaled, clenching and unclenching my fists. We tried our hardest not to let Shane see our fights though without doubt the little guy got an earful. I turned around to see him watching us with wide blue eyes, his blonde hair askew, and his Blue Clues blanket wrapped securely around his neck. "Nothin' big man," my little brother- Ian- replied with a sigh, walking past me to kneel in front of his son, "How ya feeling today?"

"Good."

Ian smiled, ruffling Shane's hair. "That's my boy. Ready for your first day at preschool?"

Shane looked at Ian before he looked at me, fear plain in my eyes. "Nothing bad is going to happen. You're going to make friends," I chirped in a voice that sounded more cheerier then I really felt. I think Shane knew it too because he wrinkled his nose in that same disbelieving way Ian does when he smells a lie.

"I don't want to go to school," he whined. "I hate it here."

"You haven't even gone there yet," Ian countered, scooping Shane up. "Come on, let's get dressed."

"I'll try to make breakfast," I volunteered and couldn't help the smile that came out as Shane's face brightened.

"Are you gonna make chocolate chip pancakes Aunt Alyssa?"

"I'll think about it buddy. Go get dressed."

Shane nodded, patting Ian's head with one tiny hand. "hurry Daddy! I'm gonna get _food!_"

Yeah and hopefully it'll be edible because my cooking isn't quite as great as Ian's. But I kept that little tidbit to myself. I got to work on a fresh batch of batter; healthy and straight from a box, along with a hot skittelt to flip said pancakes. We'd just moved to this tiny place called Forks, Washington, in a tiny apartment on government housing, with only one thing on mind: getting as far away as humanly possible from Houston, Texas.

Ian and I are fraternal twins with me being six minutes older. When we were freshmen in high school Ian (being the wonderful genius that he can be) got involved with the wrong crowd…putting it nicely. Getting drunk and bullying teacher staff, defacing school property, beating up other gang members, Ian was headed to Hell with a one way ticket. I was never in any of his schemes for a "wild time", mainly because our mother seemed to prefer me over him and he'd get jealous. _Extremely _jealous. Which is why he had begun dating a crack addict several years older than him: Lucille Ball.

To make a long story short, Ian knocked up Lucille in his junior year and dropped out of high school so he could take care of the baby Lucille didn't want. Ian may be the very definition of a delquient but if there's one thing good about him: he will always handle whatever responsibilities are given to him. Lucille abandoned her son on the side of Highway 45 enroute to San Antonio and Ian found our adorable little Shane in the nick of time before any serious damage could be done to him. Not so with our parents. Shane was the final straw and they disowned Ian and Shane. I may not be the best sister in the world, I may not be the best _person _in the world, but no way in hell was I going to throw out my brother and my new nephew. So I got kicked out too.

And now here we were; struggling to get by at twenty two years old, jobs impossible to find (for me at least. Ian has a new job as a car mechanic and considering the fact he used to hotwire and steal, he's pretty good at it), good food a rarity, and making sure to _always _put Shane's needs before ours.

I sighed, rubbing my eyes before I poured a new pancake onto the skillet. It sizzled. "Aunt Alyssa look!"

I turned around, hand still curled on the handle, looking over at Shane who had the hugest smile on his face. "You got a Spiderman backpack," I cooed and Shane nodded happily.

Ian winked at me before ruffling his son's hair. "Yeah yeah. Ready tiger? We'll get you some frosted Poptarts since the pancakes ain't done yet. Deal?"

Shane looked at me; a shocking picture of what Ian looked like at his age, and I nodded. "Sure short stuff. I don't mind. These will just be for us," I promised as the doubt lifted from his face like rain clouds chased away by the sun.

"Ok!"

I flipped the half done pancake, watching as my little brother and my nehphew walked out the room, the door slamming shut. We're poor: barely getting by on government funds and disowned by our own family. Ian dropped out of high school, never getting his diploma. I never started college. But whenever I see Shane smile like that I can't help but think everything will be all right.

"First thing's first though," I said to myself, "I need to finish cooking and dressed so I don't look like shit."


	2. A chance encounter

All there my lovelies. I'm kinda sleepy so if this sucks I'm terribly sorry. Anyway, a heads up, the two main povs I'll be using (minus the occansial look inside the La Push Pack mind) are Alyssa's and Ian's. This one is done in Ian's pov. Thank you ^^.

++++-/*****++++

Shane clung to my hand as we walked down the lonely street towards Forks Preschool for Gifted Toddlers: a school for smart kids. Shane's smart. Smarter then I was at his age. The little guy is going places if I don't get him killed first. We stopped at a stoplight, looking both ways as I'd taught him to. No reason too though; Forks here is so tiny a damn panther could probably go to sleep in the middle of the street without no one bothering it.

We could see the Forks Preschool for Gifted Toddlers about a block away; a small, squat building dressed up in bright colors of yellow, red, green, blue. Other parents were dropping off their kids (mostly in cars), kissing them good bye and throwing them to the sharks. The lady standing at the door looked to be about late twenties, dark brown hair piled up in a neat bun, neat looking skirt and shirt, beige sandals attached to feet. Teacher?

"Hello there," she cooed in a nasally voice. "Who is this?"

Shane promptly let go of my hand, physically attaching himself to my left leg. "This is Shane Richardson," I offered for him and he shot me a look that clearly said: _Traitor. _"I'm his dad, Ian."

The woman's eyes widened for a moment before she smiled. "How wonderful. My name is Miss Fullen. "She leaned down to look Shane in the eye; he just wiggled behind me, glaring at her. "Do you like Spiderman?"

I could feel his grip tighten. "Yes," he whispered.

"Well we have a Spiderman in the toy chest. Would you like to play with it?"

"Maybe they even have paint Bud," I said, digging my fingers into his tiny fist so I could feel my leg again.

"Oh we have lots of paint! Would you like to paint?"

"Are you going to leave me with _her_?" Shane whispered loudly, looking up at me.

"Yes," I whispered back just as loudly, finally freeing my leg from his death grip. I kneeled down in front of him, brushing it away from his eyes. He needs to get a haircut. "I'll be back when it's over kay Big Man?"

Shane bit his lip, nodding slowly. "Kay."

Miss Fullen gently took his tiny hand, tugging him towards the bright red door. A chip of the old brick, he dragged his feet, casting me glances before the door swallowed him. He'd be fine. Really he would. So why the hell was I still looking back as I walked away with heavy legs? Shit man…I'm getting too sentimental for my own damn good.

I snorted a smile on my face as I started the walk back. It was chilly here. Fuck man what I wouldn't give for good ole' Texas heat. "Stop it please!"

A woman? Her voice sounded like she was around the corner, slightly muffled. I started to jog; body tense. Yeah I could hear _them _now; racoucous laughter, a woman quietly begging for them to quit, the sound of a bag being torn and things hitting the ground.

I rounded the corner to see what must have been a gorgeous babe at one point. No. that sounds mean as fuck. In a way she really still was pretty. Rustic skin, shiny ebony colored hair, and those three shocking scars running along the right side of her face, one even peeping out of her her sleeve to end at her right hand. The three guys that surrounded her and her fallen bag of groceries (the open truck of the van right behind her along with the mountain of groceries safely tucked inside) laughed. Two out of three were typical skinheads, the third one seemed slightly shorter (5'7', my height in other words), more buffer, and covered in tats from every exposed area of skin that I could see.

Tatt Man shoved the girl to the sidewalk and the girl to the ground. She landed hard on a tomato, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "Stupid bitch," he snorted, red spiked hair glinting in the sunlight from too much hair gel. "Go back to your little tribe."

"Maybe we should have fun with her!" Dipshit One shouted happily.

"You don't mind right lil Injun?" Dipshit Two asked as Tatt Man grinned, unbuttoning his pants. The look on the girl's face was pure terror.

"I do," I replied, swinging my right foot right in Tatt Man's balls. He fell hard and I instinctively ducked at the punch Dipshit One threw, jumping back, just in time to get a perfect left to my chin by Dipshit Two. Pain flew into my face, blinding me for a few seconds; never stop! Stopping means death. I could hear Dipshit Two cursing under his breath and I grabbed him by his collar, jerking him towards me. His deer-in-the-headlights look might have been harlious under other conditions but not now. I repeatedly rammed my fist into his acne face; his blood going everywhere, clothes, face.

Hands covered my eyes, a stinging pain my neck…Dipshit One was biting me! "Fucking bastard," I hissed, biting down on one of his pinkies that had accidently shifted to my mouth. It crunched loudly, blood exploding into my mouth. He screamed and my vision returned to me. I gave the bastard one more good crunch before letting him go, spitting out his pinky into the dirt, kicking Dipshit Two a good knee in the balls.

Dipshit Two fell, his face a meaty, bruised mess. Tatt Man was scrambling lopsided backwards, watching me with wide eyes. "Fuck man! You bit off his mother fucking pinky!"

I couldn't see out of my left eye, my neck stung on the right side where I'd been bit, and my head was a pounding fucking mess. "Leave her alone asshole," I heaved, hands balled into fists.

"He bit my fucking pinky off," Dipshit One cried, holding up his bleeding hand to his chest.

"Sure can do man," Tatt Man replied, standing to his feet.

"But Zack…_he bit off my fucking pinky!_"

Tatt Man-Zack- watched me warily. "Leave it man! You can get a proscenthic. I'm getting the hell out of here." Dipshit One cast me a look of utter fear before he scrambled after his leader, running around the corner.

"Thank you," a soft voice whispered behind me; the girl was still here? She stared up at me, hands clenching the material of her jeans in a kind of nervous/awkward stance, a small smile on her face. "Thank you so much."

Was she just ignoring the bloody mess I was? I shrugged." Don't mention it," I said, unclenching my fists. Ah fuck. I'd forgotten how much I hate rapists. I'd been hitting them so hard I think a couple of my knuckles were bruised. Alyssa was going to skin me alive for coming home from another scrap…and letting Shane see me beat up…_again_.

I looked at the spilled groceries; half had been trampled upon thanks to moi. "Sorry 'bout that," I said, waving at the destroyed food. "I'd pay back for what I'd wrecked but…I'm broke."

"Ah…it's ok," she said with a sigh. "I'm more worried about Sam finding out about today. Damaged food is the _least_ of my worries. I'm Emily Young by the way."

"Ian Richardson, the new kid in town."

Emily nodded, tucking in a lock of hair behind the smooth side of her face. "You should go the hospital. Do you need a ride there?"

"You need to go home," I countered.

"You've been bit though."

"It's a nick."

Emily frowned, her brow wrinkling. "You could get infected," she countered in that same soft voice of hers.

"I'll be fine. You need to go home before the Nazis come back." I waved good bye to her and ran. The sooner I got away from her the better. The Nazis would be after me mainly; I'd kicked their asses. Forks isn't that big a place to hide in. the sooner I get back to my apartment the sooner I can lay low. And no doubt Alyssa would be picking up Shane today.

I think Emily tried to tell me something when I rounded the corner but I didn't stop running. The blood was beginning to cake on my skin and the cool air actually felt kind of good. But that wasn't the real problem. The real problem was going to be convincing Alyssa that a trip the hospitable wasn't nesscairly.

"Oh my God! Ian!"

Alyssa came running out in torn blue jeans and a Kelly Clarkson tee, her unbrushed auburn hair going everywhere, shoeless. She _flew _down the small stairway of our apartment and skidded to a stop in front of me. "You dumb ass what happened?" she demanded, placing one petite hand to the side of my neck. "It looks really bad."

"It's a flesh wound."

She raised an eyebrow, brown eyes narrowed in her infamous Big Sister Death Beam. "Bullshit it is. Have you ever seen 'Quarantine'? I'm sure that's what all those people said when they got bit by rabid infected people. Ian you have to go to a doctor."

"We don't have money for it short stuff," I said patting her on the head. She brushed my hand off and shook her head, her face the epitome of worry.

"Ian I'm serious. A human bite is more deadly than a dog bite. You have to go to a hosible."

She wasn't going to give up was she? Damn the stubbornness of us Richardsons. I groaned, rubbing my temples. "Fine. Let's compromise. You go buy some Johnny Walker and alcohol, iodine. Treat me here and we'll wait a couple days. If anything bad happens tell me and I'll go to the hospiblte."

"…Fine… Let's go inside."


	3. Introduction of the Creep & new coworker

Sorry for the long wait XD. I have to write a dear friend of mine a oneshot XD Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Getting Ian do something logical like going to the hospital after being gnawed on by a human was like convincing him to go sky diving without a parachute. But the good thing was that he came back with an easy going attitude. Turns out bottles of Johnny Walker weren't lying under his mattress (like he kept on protesting) but we did have a bottle of alcohol. I'd found a clean washcloth that I ran under cool water from the sink before wiping away the dried blood on his neck.

"Thank God for Ziploc baggies huh?" Ian joked, holding one said baggie full of ice to his eye. I said nothing, merely poured some alcohol on his neck to disinfect the bite. He hissed from the pain and I glared him down. "I'm not going to tell you why I got into a fight A," he said, cringing as I wiped at it.

"I don't want you to tell me why," I said, reaching for some Neosporin, "I don't want us to get evicted again. Shane can't keep moving."

Ian said nothing; good thing really because I felt like shoving my misshapen pancakes in his wide open trap if he _did _say something. I finished adding the last of the Neosporin around the ugly edges of that bite before taping on the gauze pad. I swept my bangs to the side and sighed. "Keep your knuckles soaking in some warm water. I'll pick up Shane today. I read the newspaper; there's a possible job in a café on the outskirts of this place called La Push. _The Go-go Café_."

Ian snorted. "_Go-go Café? _Sounds like the owner's a fruitcake."

"Any more so then you," I cooed. Ian smirked.

"I'm 100%, steak eating, beer guzzling man thank you very much."

Emily's hands were shaking so she focused on gripping the steering wheel tight until her knuckles were almost white. She was the imprint of a shape shifter so it wasn't the violence that had scared her; it was the fact that if it wasn't for the Good Samaritan she'd most likely either be dead or lying in a puddle of her own blood, beaten and raped. No doubt Sam would want to string the three men by their privates from the nearest oak tree if he ever found out. And she'd tell Sam…just not right now.

She took a deep breath to steady herself, turning the van left onto the dirt road, she loosened her sweaty grip. It wouldn't do for her to appear so nervous; everyone would know something had happened. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of chocolate brown and blue; Quil escorting her home with spare blue jean shorts tied to one of his legs.

She pulled in front of the house, plastering a fake smile on her face. "What'd you get Emily?" Seth asked, leaping over the railing to come jogging to her.

Emily pulled her keys out of the ignition and opened the door, shutting it behind her with a loud click. "I've got Rice Krispes," she replied with cheer.

Seth's face glowed."Awesome!"

"I smell BBQ," Quil yelled, jogging up behind her in his jean shorts.

Emily couldn't help but laugh. "If you boys help me take all this food inside we can get started on cooking the steaks." She stopped, looking around. Sam was still gone.

Seeing her glance Seth sighed. "Yeah," he said, "Sam's over at that new place on the edge of La Push. Go-ga-go something… him, Jared, and Paul. Everyone else is on patrol or at home."

_Good. _"Well that's too bad then. I guess you two will get dibs on the ribs as well."

***-++++++/

I rode the city bus to the outskirts of nowhere. At least I thought it was the middle of nowhere! There was nothing but the paved road, gigantic oaks, pine trees, a cloudy sky, and a small, brand new diner across the road. The bright red sign happily proclaimed it as _The one and only Go-go's Café_, as did the bright yellow sigh hung over the front double doors. My flip flops crunched in the dirt as I stepped up to the front door.

There was a man inside; 5'10 if I had to guess at the drop of a hat. A red haired man of fruity persuasion. He wore gold loop earrings, complete with hip hugging blue jeans and a red-and-white striped collar shirt. He wore a huge smile, looking up at the three giants who were staring down at him. At the sound of the door opening the red hair turned to look at me. "Welcome to Go-go's!" he cooed in a heavy French accent.

I smiled. "Hi. I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something…I-"I started to say but the red haired man hushed me with a wave of his hand.

"Tut-tut dearie. I was just talking to these fine gentlemen here about this lovely land and our new arrangement. My name is Louis Francee."

This man is going to be a character all right. I smiled again and this time it was more natural. And that's when I caught sight of the creepy giant watching me. All three men he had been talking to dwarfed me (pretty easy since I'm only five feet even), rustic to copper skin, and _all _well built, as if they'd been eating Wheaties all their life. But the one that caught my attention was the second tallest one; he was just as buff as them and he wouldn't have stood out to me if he hadn't been _staring _at me from the very second I walked inside.

"Hello ," I replied politely, turning my back to the creep. Mr. Francee seemed to glow at the very mention of his name. "I'm here for a waitressing job?"

"You should give it to her," Creepo said behind me. I wasn't the only one who looked at him with a raised eyebrow, though the taller, skinner guy bust out in a huge grin and their leader returned to his normal emotional capacity of an Easter Island head.

"O-only if you want me too sir," I stuttered out, turning back to face Mr. Francee, my face starting to feel warm. "I mean, I really need it but ah…crap…" …Way to sound needy….

Mr. Francee "hmm"-ed, stroking his beardless chin, green eyes laughing as he looked from me to Creepo. "Perhaps I should. Would you, good sir, like to be a waiter here in this fine establishment?"

..no. I'm sure he wouldn't. But judging by the way he stared at me like a lovesick dog the answer was obviously yes. And his skinny friend wasn't helping the situation with that huge Cheshire grin of his. "Yeah Sam," Skinny Man said, looking up at Easter Island Head…or Sam as he called him. "Let Paul work here for a couple hours?"

Sam gazed over at Creepo-Paul- for a few moments and then looked down at me. He turned his steel coated gaze back to Mr. Francee. "A couple hours every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday."

Mr. Francee clapped his hands together so fast they were beige blurs. "Wonderful! Welcome to _Go-go's_! My new waiter and my new wa-"

"Alyssa Richardson," I supplied.

"-Alyssa Richardson! Together we shall rock this quaint town on its quaint ass!"

"One question sir."

"Hm? What's that Miss Richardson?"

"Can I have taser?"


	4. Stupid crushes

Just noticed that one part didn't have a sign that showed it was a differ part…SO SORRY about that ^^'. I'm still learnin how to use this site. Anyhoo, thank you to ALL who have reviewed so far. You guys are the bomb ^^ Laurazuleta18…the next chappie will be long I promise XD I gotta go swim for the pool closes ;)

**-/-/-+++

Mr. Francee is a pretty unusual person….putting it nicely. Putting it bluntly the man seems to be on a perpetual sugar high. Several times after my taser question he began to allude to this mysterious deal that he had made with though never once had he told me. Mr. Francee had to almost physically push Creepo out the door when his two buddies had left.

"I'm terribly sorry my dear. You seem to have captured the heart of a mighty beast," Mr. Francee cooed, gazing out the window. I thought I heard the close sound of rumbling thunder but Mr. Francee yawned, patting my head lightly. "Would you like to start tomorrow? Tuesday?"

Another rumble of thunder, this time accompanied with a…_yelp_? "Is…everything…ok out there?" I asked, peering out into the dense Washington foliage. I thought I saw a couple shadows flit away from us but then again…it's impossible for the dog sized shadows to be as big as horses. Washington may be weird but it doesn't mutant animals right?

"Everything is peachy! Can you start tomorrow? I would say wed. The official opening day, but I believe you need a break from your new, love smitten coworker eh?"

"_Love smitten_?" I snorted out, unable to stop myself. "Please tell me you're joking sir." The last thing I need in my life is a relationship. Especially one after everything I'd gone through with my ex-tutor from high school. I will take the Uncomplicated Life for 300 please.

Mr. Francee merely smirked, sashaying behind the cream colored counter to pull out a red and black pleated skirt with a matching short sleeved red top, black frills adorning the edges, and a tiny notebook. "If only I was my dear," he cooed, folding what I assumed was my uniform into a neat pile. "See I have a… certain sixth sense when it comes to this kind of thing. And I believe you need a break for your new admirer." He pushed my uniform towards me, that smirk fading to s genuine smile. "The bus is coming early today. You should hurry."

****-+++++/*/*-

"_Ian," Lucille purred in my ear, hands brushing back my hair. "Ian honey… wake up."_

_I don't want too. I know what she wants. Same thing she wants every time she comes back to me after fucking the quarterback. "No Lu," I protest, eyes squeezed tight. I can feel her nails trail their way down to my hands; sharp pressure._

"_But Ian," Lucille whispers, her nails digging into my hand, light shivers of pain running down to my wounded hand. "I…need…a…fix."_

_I open my eyes and look into Lucille's bloodshot ones. She doesn't need this. It's killing her. We both know it's killing her. And it's killing my son. I take a deep breath, steeling myself for the hell to come. "No."_

"_You fucking bastard," Lucille hisses, catching me hard by my cheek; a tingle of pain as she gives me two deep scratches, blood beginning to dribble down. "Why the hell not? Is it that thing inside me? Do you really want it that badly? You're the only fucking guy I know in this high school that actually _wants _a kid! What makes you so sure you're the father anyway!"_

"_Does it matter?"_

_She hates me. The cold glare, liquid nitrogen to my bones, is all I need as conformation now. She hates me for this. Lucille doesn't want this. She wants to go back to the way things used to be. I never want to go back. Not if it means giving up my humanity. _

My good eye opened against my will; Bruce Lee is still kicking ass within the TV screen. I've had another dream about Lucille again. Well…at least Shane wasn't nearby and at least it wasn't a nightmare. The door opened with a click, revealing Alyssa with a medium sized package under her arm and Shane holding onto her jeans. Shane stopped, taking in my appearance. "What happened Daddy?"

"I ran into a door," I joked and Shane wrinkled his nose. Chip off the old block.

"Come on," Alyssa chirped, nudging Shane forward towards our kitchen. "I'll make you a PBJ sandwich kay?"

Shane nodded, following her into the kitchen. I know Shane is the near spitting image of me; there's no doubt he's the kiddo of my gene pool. But …I see Lucille in him too. It's the softest, slightest, undertone of it: the way he gives that what-the-hell-look, the way he curls into a little ball to sleep, the way he laughs at the simplest things (before Lucille got addicted), the way he just _had _to eat his PB&J with crunchy peanut butter instead of the smooth kind, because he likes to hear the nuts crunch.

"So Auntie Alyssa," I cooed, sauntering over to my sister, "get a job?"

"As a matter a fact I did," Alyssa said, placing her package on the countertop. She opened the fridge, taking out a can grape jelly and peanut butter. "It's…unusual to say nicely."

"Someone hit on you already?"

The look she gave me could have withered Superman himself. "Don't even joke about that Ian," Alyssa replied through clenched teeth. Yup. Someone either tried to hit on her or fell over heels for her. Well there's only one thing that I can say, as a loving younger brother living together in dirt fucking poor conditions.

"Is he rich?"

++++-***+++/

Paul was going to kill him. Paul was going to skin that …_thing_….alive, treaty be damned. First he'd start with munching on the red headed fairy's leg, maybe decapitation if he was feeling merciful. Paul's tail wagged as he leapt over a fallen tree, keeping time with Sam and Jared their point.

_Dude he just patted her head. Get a grip_, Jared thought, eyes scanning the area. No scent of leech. Good. They could get home sooner. Paul of course, was in no condition to get home, not when his imprint was with that creature.

_You are not running back there_, Sam intoned in his Alpha voice.

_Yeah or instead of a taser she'll want a shotgun!_

_Shut the fuck up Jared or I'll use you for a fucking chew toy! And Kim can see how tough her wolf really is!_

_What? Bitch you can't even-_

_Enough , _Sam roared, skidding to a stop. Paul and Jared complied, more out of instinct to follow their leader then being polite. Paul growled low in his chest, hackles raised, lifting his lips to reveal bone crushing pearly whites. Jared complied, crouching low to the ground ready to spring.

Sam's thunderous growl silenced both wolves and they turned to look at him, hackles lowering. _If Francee retains to the treaty there is no reason to harm him._

Paul snorted and shook his massive head. _But Sam_, he pleaded, _she's going to be working for a _warlock.

_If Louis Francee stays to our treaty everything living within La Push and Forks will be safe. That includes our imprints. _


	5. It's time to lose

Sorry for such a long wait. Hurricane Alex made landfall and I wasn't able to get on my comp for a couple days. Hopefully you'll forgive me ^^. Yes, a warlock is a fancy word for "wizard" or male witch. Speaking of witches, if Harry Potter is so magical how come he can't fix his own eyesight?

Okies…random thought of the day is done ^^. Please enjoy. I tried to write in a way I thought Leah would react. After all…she still loves Sam and still wants to basically rip Emily limb from limb no? And all names, places came totally off the top of my head (along with the number) so there's no relation to anyone got it? If someone happens to have the same name…sorry ^^.

+++-*-*/+

The pleated red and black skirt came down to my knees and I actually looked pretty good in the clothing he'd picked out for me. Scary really considering that I hadn't told the man my size. Not that I told Ian that. Tuesday morning brought its usual fair share: cursing in the wee hours of the morning, Shane waking up and demanding food, Ian blowing everything up. We had cereal with no milk though Shane didn't complain. God he's such a trooper. Why can't his _father _take the same hint? Because Ian can be a total asshole.

"So you start work in an hour yeah?" Ian asked through a mouthful of crunchy cereal.

I ran my brush through my hair, catching a clump of tangles. Shit. Sometimes I hate having long, thick hair. "Yeah," I replied, wincing as I dragged my brush through one section of the tangles.

Ian leaned forward, dropping his spoon in the bowl, elbows on the table. "Whattya say big man? We go see Auntie at work?"

Shane's face lit up like fireworks on the Fourth of July. "Can we? Can we?"

I grimaced as I came to the second part of the massed tangles. Almost done. "No Shane. You have preschool today. Remember?"

"Mannnn," Shane pouted, glaring at me with tiny blue eyes. "That's not fair."

"That's life," I chirped, getting through the last bit of tangles. I was ready to go now come hell or high water. I kissed Shane's head and waved at Ian before walking out. I had to make it to the bus stop in time; I could already see the headlights off in the distance.

***-+++***/

Alyssa is going to kill me. Ah but what it won't be worth to see her shocked face as I waltz in for some grub. I dropped Shane off at a quarter to nine and Alyssa should be getting in the groove of things at her job now. I walked alongside the paved road, inhaling the cool damp air. Good thing I brought my leather jacket. I hadn't seen the three bastards I beat yesterday; good because the last thing I need is them stalking me.

_Go-go's _stood out like a sore thumb in the overcast, Washington scenery with its small handful of cars; bright red and yellow and bright everything. Shit, whoever painted this place must have gone paint happy. I stepped inside, the bell ringing my entrance. A red haired man chatting happily with what a plump, balding middle aged man, a family of four munching on pancakes, a couple sitting in one of the many red leather booths, and a business suit drinking coffee, my sister making all the rounds.

The red haired man looked up, a smile gracing his face. "Welcome," he purred, hopping to attention. "You must be Alyssa's little brother no? My name is Louis Francee, the proud proprietor of _Go-go's_. Though may I say, your sister has quite the dedication to help this place succeed."

Was he…hitting on her? And telling me? Nah man. The way he had walked over to me, he swayed his hips like a chick. This guy had to be fruitier then Fruity Pebbles. "Um…thanks?"

"Don't mention it," he chirped happily. "Would you like me to find you a seat since your sister is preoccupied with coffee?"

"Sure," I said, stepping away from the door and following her boss towards an empty booth where he immediately went back to chatting with his buddy. Alyssa looked up at me and narrowed her eyes. Oh yeah I was so going to enjoy this. I plopped down, stretching my legs.

"What do you want?"

".You Alyssa. You think you'd be nicer to a paying customer."

Alyssa snorted, notebook poised to smack me upside the head. "You're my brother. That means you don't even classify as human when you eat." The huge grin she wore on her face made it obvious it was all a joke. But that's when I heard it: two voices in an argument, one male and the other female and both very loud. "_Please _Leah I need your fucking help! I don't understand chicks!"

Understand chicks? Hm…that sounds like a true blue Alyssa connecting problem if ever I heard one. "Jesus what am I to you Paul? You're damn therapist? Just go get shot already." The door dinged open to reveal the couple and may I say…Oh my damn.

Now may I just say I prefer women shorter than me. Being five seven it doesn't help when a chick is taller then me. The girl in front of me was of Native American descent with a body Maximum swimsuit models would envy and at least five nine. Long black hair, caramel colored skin, the works. The fact she was wearing tight blue jeans and a sleeveless blouse that showed off her perfectly toned arms. Oh it's so good Shane ain't here to see me drool.

The girl's eyes drifted across the room before they landed on me, actually _widening _for a few seconds. Her dark, plump lips formed a perfect O, like a fish plopping out of water without any warning. "_No_," she yelped, shoving the man behind her to get out. Never once did she break eye contact with me, not even when she stumbled out of the restaurant; the perfect look of shock and horror etched on that beautiful face.

The man beside her (also Native American…hell he had a body that the Terminator would be proud of) took in the whole scene and then looked at me, an expression of shock plastered on. "What's wrong with her?" Alyssa asked, tucking one lock of auburn hair behind her ear.

"I have no fucking idea."

++++-*-*-*-*/+

The girl had run so fast it was like a man with a shotgun was chasing her. And Paul wasn't being much help, stuck between drooling over me, glaring at Ian with the intensity of magma, and casting a funny look at the retreating girl's form. "Mr. Mernaz, would you please step away from the door?" Mr. Francee called out, jerking Paul to life.

"Yeah yeah…sorry."

"This your lover?" Ian smirked.

"Silence minion," I growled back just as Paul reached us. "Hi Paul," I replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Her number is 409-832-5789," said Ian.

"If you strangle my brother right here and now I'll go on a date with you," I said, glaring at him.

Paul's look of pure hatred melted at the magic word of "brother". What…the guy didn't think Ian was my boyfriend or anything did he? Excuse me while I choke. Paul shuffled his feet, looking down at me with a cute blush creeping across his cheeks. No! Bad Alyssa! This is not the time to be drooling over a man!

"I was wondering if you'd like to come to the La Push bonf-" he started

"No sorry. I don't have any time for relationships at the moment."

Ian snorted. "That means she's chickenshit." I _really _shouldn't be having this conversation here.

Paul's face become that of utter stubbornness. "Fuck. Fine let's make a deal." His gaze went over to Ian before returning to my face. "Your brother can be the referee. We'll have a race at the Uley house in La Push. If I win you go on a date with me, no denials."

"And if I win?"

"I'll leave you alone for as long as you want." The way he said it one would have thought it was the ultimate torture to inflict on the man. Ian cleared his throat, causing both of us to look at him.

"Now that you two lovebirds are done threatening each other…can I have a coffee sis? No arsenic?" Ian turned to look up at Paul. "Who was that chick who ran out anyway?"

A slow, hot grin spread across Paul's handsome features. "That," he started, "That was a friend of mine…Leah Clearwater. You should come down to La Push-"

"-Ian Richardson," Ian interjected.

"-Ian. I bet Uley would _love _that."

+++-****-/

Three thousand miles away there was something terribly wrong with the American base, Fort Sanders. There was no sound of alarm; no need to warn the good American public of Maine that something _apotolpetic_ had been found. Scientists scurried by, thick paper folders shoved under their sweaty arms, soldiers casting uneasy glances to each other. All in all…what was going to happen scared the shit out of Major Briggs.

"Are you sure we've found it?" Briggs asked, licking his chapped lips.

The messenger- Fuentes- nodded, the light from Briggs' ceiling fan reflecting off Fuentes balding head. "The one subject that escaped Dr. Stan's experiments…Lucille Daniels…she had a _kid_. That kid is a walking time bomb sir. We need to neutralize it before it goes off."

"And it took you three years to find this monster?"

Lt. Fuentes dark brown eyes hardened. "With all due respect sir…we've lost five of this country's best doctors already; two whom Daniels' managed to talk into suicide. Three who she literally ripped limb from limb with the power Stan gave her. We're lucky not to be lying in a puddle of our blood sir. Lucille Daniels is extremely powerful and mentally unstable.

"When Stan conducted experiments on her he didn't know she was a few weeks pregnant. There is no doubt in my mind her child is either a carrier or has her power. It must be killed before its sanity is lost like the mother. Either that or study it…a second generation carrier of the Stan Virus. America could have the ultimate weapons then…"

Major Briggs took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He wasn't worried about being the best of the best. He was worried about the child's ticking time. "Where is the child?"

"A place called Tumwater, Washington. Shall we go now?"

"First we'll go to the mother," Briggs said firmly. Now they finally had some kind of leverage of the insane young women. "Offer more testing in exchange to see her child. As for going after it…we need to wait…if the creature is like its' mother it will be able to sense us coming and it _will _fight back correct? We don't need another town massacred like the mother did."

"No sir…we don't."

"But we need to kill it. No mistake it _must _die or the world will be doomed."

"Yes sir." Major Briggs didn't like to visit Lucille Daniels…no one did…but the man had no choice. Lives were at stake. And he _would_ save them.

"Let's go."


	6. Death

I am soooooooo sorry for the long wait…I had to catch up on my other stories :p. Even though this chap was done for a few days I never got around to posting it till now ^^' sorry…. Anyway, for those of you who like the anime Fruits Basket and Yami No Mastuei, I'm going to do a crossover with my friend :3.

/**********-

"Where is he?" the woman whispered softly, her curly hair a curtain over that haggard face. "Where is he?"

"Is Major Briggs coming," one of the techs questioned, barely able to contain his shaking body. He watched Project 54030-otherwise known as Lucille Daniels- creep towards them on empancaticed, pale legs shaking but was it from anger or the lack of food they had refused to give her…he just didn't know.

"Suppose to," answered another blonde haired tech and 54030 swiveled her head so fast in that direction that her neck actually cracked. The light shined off the electric collar they'd placed on her when they'd knocked her unconscious, shortly after she had given birth though no one had known it at the time. All the scientists knew was that 54030 had an obsession with short, muscle, and blonde haired, blue eyed males…like the second tech that had spoken.

"Ian?" she whimpered through pale lips. She pressed her face as close as she could to the scratched six inch bullet proof, steel enforced glass; her collar clinked loudly against it. "Ian," she moaned. Her breath formed a small fog on it, her breasts through the flimsy gown pressed firmly against the glass.

The blonde tech snorted. "She thinks I'm this Ian person again."

"_Shut up!_ She can hear through the glass!" the first tech saw 54030's hands balled into fists and he felt his heart begin to thud wildly in his chest. Every instinct in him willed to run. Brown, bloodshot eyes drilled into his own brown, clear ones.

"Don't be so superstitious," the blonde tech snorted and walked away from the glass, picking up a lunch sack. "54030 has to eat and she can't do anything with that collar on her. Besides…doesn't it take stress to bend that gentle mind of hers into a fucking beast?"

The first tech nodded and turned the knob controlling the voltage on 54030's collar: 445 volts….with her being a 1st generation carrier it wouldn't kill her. She let out a shriek of pain, throwing her head back, crumbling to the floor in a twitching mass of pain. Any sympathy the tech had for Lucille Daniels had disappeared when he'd seen what she could do with her power during the tests.

The door opened smoothly, allowing the blonde tech to go inside with the food. So long as the voltage ran everyone was safe. And that's when the tech saw it. The knob controlling her voltage was _turning backwards_. The blonde haired tech never had a chance: one moment he was plopping the bag at 54030's feet and the next his head was violently twisted to the left, his neck breaking with a chilling crack.

The tech grabbed the knob and tried to turn; it stayed where it was at…on 0. An invisible force was keeping the knob there and raising his hand against his will; higher, higher, until it was stretched high above his head. "Stop it," the tech cried, wiggling furiously…no futile…against 54030's telekinetic grip. His arm shot backwards from the elbow at an unnatural angle; pain screamed through his arm, stars clouded his vision for precious seconds as he heard the terribly calm _patt patt _of 54030 walking towards him.

The tech could feel his body turn; he was off the ground now, still held up by his broken arm. 54030's bloodshot eyes stared into his. "_I'll kill you_," she gasped and the last thing the tech was aware of was the sudden twisting pain in his neck and the blessed darkness that came over.

+++-*-*-*+/

I used to be in track so a race with Paul I can handle. Granted I'd have to start my exercising regime asap; Saturday is only four days away. But it hasn't been _that _long since I've been in track and as long as I can put enough speed to stay ahead of Paul I should be able to win. Paul pulled out a chair, sitting across from Ian as I went to go get Ian his stuff. I walked over behind the glossy counter and tapped the wall, keeping an eye on my brother's neck. I could see the shape of the gauze pad underneath his shirt and he didn't seem _too _uncomfortable…maybe he'd be alright?

When I had arrived at work Mr. Francee had given me strict orders to _never _go into the back area of the store; something about the cook (who he affectionaly called "Puffin") being _extremely _shy…so much so that he would go hide inside the closet and then there would be no one to cook. Do I object to this? Yes. Because everything about Mr. Francee and _Go-go's _is just plain weird. Forget the tiny fact the man knew my exact size in clothes, or how he seems to know when the bus is coming; I am not allowed to see the cook under any circumstances? But I was getting good money for this, and for that I'd tap dance naked on top of a news van if I had too.

The responding knock from Puffin was soft and I took a deep breath before leaning in close to the wall and whispering, "Coffee." An answering squawk and then I heard something shuffle away.

"Alyssa dear, come over here for a moment if you please?"

+++-*-*-*/

Leah ran. She ran for all she was worth because the alternative wasn't something she was willing to face. It wasn't fair. She still loved Sam, would always love Sam, could not imagine anyone else loving him. Emily's betrayal was heart shattering; even worse that it was all an accident. If only Emily had never met Sam, then Leah could still cuddle in next to him late at night, her sleepy head on his chest. And now? Now she had _imprinted_. Of all things…surely God was laughing his ass off at her right now.

She shifted into her wolf form, fully aware the warlock's seals would prevent any supernatural creature from getting her location, and if a human happened to see her shift? Tough titty said the kitty. They could go shit in their pants for all she cared…Leah just had to get away.

The connection between a shifter and their imprint is immediate. Leah's heart was screaming for help, her body was screaming to go tackle that blonde haired boy. Something she would rather drink arsenic than do.

_Sis you ok?_

Seth's voice. Leach skidded to a stop, her paws scattering pebbles everywhere. _Ok? Ok? How the hell am I ok? I imprinted on a man!_

She could see Seth now; sandy colored fur bright through the dark, dense foliage. Seth's tail began to wag back and forth like a huge, bushy pendulum. _That's awesome Leah! _

_He's a midget!_

Seth cocked his head to one side, trotting up to his sister, no doubt pawing through the images within her mind. _He doesn't look THAT short…_

Leah growled low in her throat, her hackles rising. _That's not the point Seth! He's not _SAM_! He needs to be Sam!_

Seth huffed, the wolf equivalent of a shrug. _Leah….it could be worse sis…_

_How could it be worse?_

_He could be a transvestite._

Leah despises little brothers.


	7. Vision

Shane giggled as he drew a wide arc of bright blue paint with his finger, watching how ti seeped into the construction paper. He added a splotch of green and used his now blue finger on the yellow paint. Everyone was painting and as much as Shane wanted to be a like Daddy, he couldn't help but love paint. Yellow streaks shot through the green and he giggled again. Auntie Alyssa would want to hang this on the fridge; he could already feel his face glow warm at the thought. They wouldn't be fighting so much when they saw what he made them. And that was when he felt it; at the time he had no words to describe it (he's only in preschool after all) but the feelings were the same: icicle fear, sharp and true. And then came _her_.

_She materialized out of the air in the far corner; a mixture of what every little kid fears but never tells, wearing the guise of a starving, half beaten woman in a hospital gown. But this was no woman. Shane could __feel __it. This was a monster. She looked up at him with bloodshot eyes, a slow, hot grin spreading across her face. __"Ooooh Ian," __she purred, taking an unsteady step towards Shane. __"Ian honey please help me."_

_Shane couldn't move. He was frozen in his chair while-__**wait! **__ He was no longer in the classroom but in a forest. A forest screaming in pain, burning, cackling. And the woman…she was __bleeding__. Blood dribbling out of her moth, through those stained chipped teeth._

Shane screamed voicelessly. Paint splatters everywhere.

_Her side torn open yet still she walked. Walked past the big gray dog lying on his side. Walked by a little girl his age, face down in the dirt. And there was a shadow in front of him trying to protect him; familiar to his eyes but Shane didn't know…he didn't know. _

"_I'm gonna find you," she whispered, stretching out her hand. Shane's own hand betrays him as he reaches for her own. The shadow is flickering. Calling out for him._

"_Shane!" the shadow yells. Reaching for him. _

_The coldness envelopes him._

"_Shane!"_

_Flames._

"_Shane!"_

_Blood._

"Shane!"

Shane jumped, looking up into the face of a near frantic Mrs. Fullen. It took him a second to realize there was paint everywhere; caked on his face, on the table, his picture no longer recognizable. Everyone is staring at him. And in front of him, all three contains of paint are bubbling ever so slightly.

"Yes Mrs. Fullen?" Shane croaked out, eyes wide at the mess around him.

"Is everything all right Shane?"

_Ian, I'm gonna find you._

Shane nodded, warmth returning slowly. "Yes mam," he replied respectfully. "Can I see Daddy?"

"Of course honey. Come with me." Shane scooted away from the table, casting one glance at where the strange lady had stood. For a second his heart leaped in his throat- she was still there! But when he blinked again she was gone. And there was only one thing Shane knew at the moment….he wanted his Daddy.

+++-*-*/*/-+

I sipped my coffee, wincing at how it scorched my throat. Paul meanwhile was watching my sister (or more like her ass). "You know Alyssa is a tough cookie right?" I said, jerking his attention off her ass.

"Tough cookie?"

I nodded. Poor sap has no idea what he has in for him. I placed my coffee down on the table and nodded. Paul leaned forward; his attention was all on me now. "Why?"

"Other then it just being in her nature? Alyssa doesn't like to let people in; gets that from me I guess," I snorted, stirring the spoon in my coffee lazily. "If you really want to ask her why, you have to do that yourself. But I'll help you."

Paul rasied an eyebrow, a smile widening on his face. Dear God man…he must have fallen for my sister in about five seconds. I ain't seen a guy this lovestruck since one of my buds got drunk and confessed his love to a Jessica Alba poster that just so happen to have been posted on a store wall. "Thanks man but…what's the cache? Most brothers try are overzealous when it comes to their sisters."

I smiled. "Let's just say… Alyssa and I are sadistic. And she needs a good time. What do you say? Beat her at the race and I'll help you all I can man."

"What are you two talking about?"

We looked up to see Alyssa looking down at us, hands on her hips, eyebrow raised, that what-the-hell-are-you-doing-now look on. "Nothing dear sister. Paul and I were just talking about world annihilation. How are you?"

Paul smirked. "Planning on how badly I'm going to cream you in this upcoming race."

Guy's got guts. Kudos to him. Alyssa snorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh really?"

"Pssh yeah," Paul purred and she _blushed_. My sister, Alyssa, the ball buster, perhaps the only girl I've ever truly been afraid of (mainly because I live with her but that Wuronos serial killer runs a close race), is freaking _blushing_.

"I'd like to see you try."

I cleared my throat, causing Paul to give me a dirty glare and my sister to send a silent prayer to the heavens. As much as I love to torture my sister, I don't want to see her turn into one of those sniveling chicks who faint at the twinkle in the eye or a sexy smirk. And right now Alyssa was seriously bordering it. "I'm going to leave you two _love_birds-" Alyssa sqwuaked and Paul beamed but I barreled right through both, "so have fun dueling. "

"Will do."

"_Ian!"_

I love being evil sometimes.


	8. Animal

For all those who have been waitinig for an update…I'm not sure how much groveling will be taken as an apology so I'm not going to grovel XD. Just rest assured…I will keep up the updates now ;) I work best under pressure for some strange reason. Anyhoo, I have posted the song "Animal" at the bottom of this chap for a simple reason…I think it describes Ian and Leah almost perfectly XD. I heard it on the radio and was like: "THE MIDGET AND THE HOT GIRL'S SONG XD!" So yes…^^. I posted the lyrics just in case the link to the song doesn't show up.

-*-**-*/++

There was one good thing about being a werewolf: in wolf form she can kick ass in terms of speed. From _Go-go's _to her house, it was round about twenty minutes. Running in Super Woman mode, it was five. Her paws skidded on the gravel driveway, leaving her panting, happy brother in dust. She busted through the door with such force rabid Cujo himself would have been proud, paws slapping on the hardwood floor and then the stairs as she ran up. Leah shifted right before she crashed into her bedroom door and slammed it shut behind her, chest heaving.

Leah Clearwater was scared. There was no other way to put it. All her life all she had ever wanted was Sam. First came the news about her becoming a wolf, right after that her father dies, and then Sam imprints on _Emily _of all people. Miss" I'm-so-perfect" Emily. To be honest, Leah was…glad when Emily had gotten hurt. Call her vindictive, but it made Leah feel _better_. Leah knew _she _could handle being around Sam; she was a wolf with the same (or near same) physical arrtuibutes in that form. Sam could accidently hurt her but it Leah would be able to heal from such a thing. Emily? Well…one need only look at her face to see. Children? Leah had long ago given up on that.

But now? All her life, Leah had heard the legends, heard the hope lying in the whispered words of a person made just for them. And all her life she had felt the dread, the sudden foreboding feeling that her Sam would _never be…_not even if Emily died. And now she's imprinted.

Leah exhaled slowly, walking over to her dresser and pulling it open. She picked a pair of black boy short panties, slipping them on before opening the next drawer and revealing a choice item to wear: hip hugging jeans. Off in the distance she could hear a phone ringing faintly. She jimmied into those before she heard the knock at her door: one whiff told her all she needed to know. "One second," Leah snapped, slamming both drawers shut with her palms. The sting disappeared in seconds.

"Leah," Seth started.

"Not now!"

Leah snapped on a matching black bra, fixing the straps before opening another drawer to survey her choice in shirts: nothing revealing. Well she wasn't going to bop the guy right then and there (those already her lust was perfectly willing too). Leah grabbed a Nickelback shirt and shoved it on before yanking the door open. "Make it fast," she snapped, risking a glance at the mirror; no twigs. Good.

Seth blinked owlishly for a few moments before smiling again. "You're dressed?"

"Yes that's what a person does when their opposite gender sibling answers the door."

Annoyance crossed over Seth's face and the young pup snorted. "Be nice Lee. I got a call from that wizard guy….Frankie…Francoo…anyhoo, he said no stalking. Or he'd create a magical seal around the guy's house and every time you or Paul would go near, it'd shock you."

""I wasn't going to stalk him!"

Seth shrugged. "Well I say stalking. He'd say you'd call it "observing"."

Silence.

"How long does this wizard stay again?"

"Until he dies or wants to go."

"Fuck."

+++-*-*+/

"Um, Mr. Richardson? I would like to have a word with you in private please?"

I looked up at Mrs. Fullen, Shane clinging to my leg. "Come on big man. Let go." Shane shook his head defiantly, chubby fingers digging even more into the fabric of my jeans.

"No don't leave," He whined.

Getting Shane off me would be the equivalent of trying to stand on one foot, reciting the declaration of Independence backwards, and playing chess at the same time. In other words….fucking impossible. I shrugged. "Mam, you might as well tell me because he won't let go until I'm missing a leg." She wrinkled her nose in plain disbelief. "He gets it from me mam."

Mrs. Fullen looked down at my son again before sighing, meeting my gaze. "Sir….I've been in childcare for six years-"

Oh shit…Shane what the hell did you do?

-"and I've seen my share of children pass through my classroom. Today Shane had a…incident…shall we call it? He was finger painting when his eyes rolled to the back of head and he began to convulse. For a few seconds he even began screaming. When I touched his shoulder he snapped out of it so to speak…his pulse seemed normal and I took him to the nurse. He asked spefically for you."

"Shane?" I turned to look down at him. He was busy burying his face into my calf. I reached down, fingers barely brushing his hair. "Hey Shane look at me."

He shook his head defiantly and now I could feel wetness on my calf. He was crying. "Shane look at Daddy." Slowly he lifted his face from me, eyes already beginning to rim red. I could feel my heart twist sideways for a second but I kept on stroking his hair. Strange. I'd never fucking noticed before but…Shane's hair is losing its baby fineness. "Wanna go to the doc bud?"

Mrs. Fullen jumped into attention then. "Why are you asking him sir? He clearly needs medical attention. We're only lucky this happened shortly before the parents came. Take him now!"

Shane shook his head. I scooped him before he decided to attach himself to my leg again; this time he was perched on my elbow almost, face buried in the crook of my neck. I nodded in the direction of Fullen. "Thank you mam. We'll see you tomorrow, God's willing."

Mrs. Fullen nodded, her face the epitome of worry. "I hope you feel better tomorrow Shane."

"Hope so too," I replied for him, checking to see if his Spiderman backpack was zipped. It was. We walked away, Shane's grip tightening on my shirt. I'd have to scrape up the money for a doctor's visit. Or work some extra shifts. But what my son needs my son gets.

++++-*-*-/+

Emily never told Sam what had happened that day. A woman's heart is a forest full of secrets…and this is just one of them. She'd never told Sam who she'd lost her virginity to (she told Sam he was her first), she never told Sam she'd dated plenty of men before him (one of which smelled like coffee and had a Ducati), and this raiscim? While it was nothing to brush off…it was another secret is all. After all, who says imprints can't keep secrets?

It had been a few days since the "Great Imprintment" as Jared jokingly called it: Paul and Leah discovering their imprints. And today? Today was the day of Paul's dare with his imprint. _Poor girl_, Emily thought with a smile, stirring the beans. _She has no idea what she's gotten herself into._

Emily herself was already hard at work …cooking that is. Currently on the stove was a simmering pot of beans, mashed potatoes, chili (in a pot big enough to bath a seven year), a pot (the same size as the chili) of white rice, and in the oven was a pan of cornbread, and pans upon pans of cookies (really only 3…there's only so much room inside an oven).

"Smells good Emily," Jacob said, half ducking under the door beam to get in.

"Thanks Jacob. Do you know where the others are at?"

Jacob shrugged. "Sam said he'd be in in a few minutes, Jared and Kim are coming over in ten, same with Quil and Claire. Paul's busy posing in front of the lake; like his reflection is any better than his face," Jacob snorted with a laugh.

"Be nice," Emily giggled, unable to hide the smile forming on her face.

"**I heard that!" **Paul hollered his voice so loud that for a moment Emily thought he was in the room. It even made the windows shiver slightly.

"Stop yelling," Jacob yelled lazily.

Emily sighed, turning off the beans with a flick of the wrist. The cookies had another ten minutes to go, the cornbread five. "At least we'll be able to meet them today," Emily replied pleasantly and Jacob nodded.

"Heck yeah. Especially with P-" Jacob started when Seth came sliding into the kitchen, pain etched into his features.

"Emimmmmily," Seth whined, doing a little jig. "Emily you need to kick Leah out of the bathroom. I seriously have to go."

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Can't you get her off yourself instead running to us?"

"Have you seen Leah when she's hogging the bathroom? She gives the Silent Hill girl a run for her money…."

And sending Leah's mortal enemy to her would make things better how? Emily resisted the urge to face palm and offered what she hoped was a sympatric smile. "I'm sorry Seth. You'll have to either ask Jacob or your own."

Seth groaned, sounding as if he was in serious mortal pain. Jacob merely grinned and Emily turned around to out on the mittens to take out the cornbread. She could see three people come up the drive: well, two, one was a child holding the pretty girl's hand while the guy-

Emily gasped, mittens almost falling to the floor through her suddenly stiff fingers. "Emily?"

_Ian?_

*-*-*-/+++/

"Animal"~ Neon Trees

.com/watch?v=chJgaksG4sg

Here we go again  
I kinda wanna be more than friends  
So take it easy on me  
I'm afraid you're never satisfied.

Here we go again  
We're sick like animals  
We play pretend  
You're just a cannibal

And I'm afraid I wont get out alive  
No I won't sleep tonight

CHORUS:  
Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight

Here we are again  
I feel the chemicals kickin' in  
It's gettin' heavier  
I wanna run and hide  
I wanna run and hide

I do it every time  
You're killin' me now  
And I won't be denied by you  
The animal inside of you

CHORUS:  
Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight.  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight

**Neon Trees Animal lyrics found on .**  
Hush, hush  
The world is quiet  
Hush, hush  
We both can't fight it  
It's us that made this mess  
Why can't you understand?  
Whoa, I won't sleep tonight

I wont sleep tonight

Here we go again  
Here we go again  
Here we go again

CHORUS  
Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight.  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight.

Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight.  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight.

Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight.  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight. 


	9. A Child's Innocence

I found myself awwwing at Shane's scene. For some reason, I've always thought it would be incredibly sweet if a little boy told Emily that. ^^ Thank you so much, for all those subscribing and commenting. ^^ I'm sorry this isn't longer…I've got work to attend to and I wanted to get this out ASAP

-*-*-*+++*/

"Auntie Alyssa? Auntie what's wrong?" Shane asked, looking up at my face. Of course, I was busy staring at the human rolling ball of death heading straight for me- Paul Mernaz. He was… is he _power jogging? _Yes I think he is. The dumb ass! Hasn't he ever heard of conserving energy?

He power jogged up to me wearing cut off jeans and looking …well…he looked hot. Not that I'd care! Relationships are not my forte but that doesn't mean I'm the Miss Jack Frost of lust. "Alyssa hey," Paul said pulling to a stop and looking down at me. "I'm thinking we get some pizza. Maybe go to Olympia to see a new movie. Pepperoni cool with you?"

I snorted, raising one eyebrow. "You haven't _won _yet so I don't know why you're planning already." I nodded at Shane. "This is my nephew Shane. Shane, this is Mr. Mernaz."

"Call me Mr. Paul," Paul replied squatting so he could offer his hand to Shane. Shane let go of my own and took Paul's; Paul's hand _engulfed_ Shane's.

"Hi Mr. Paul," Shane beamed, slipping his hand out of Paul's. He turned to look up at me, his smile still there. "I like him Auntie. Lose!"

Oh My God. Paul busted out laughing, ruffling Shane's hair. "I agree totally with you my man."

I glared freaking _grenade launchers _at Ian's innocent face and he shrugged, a lopsided grin appearing on his face. "Maybe I let it slip," he said. Bastard! I had made Ian promise me that Shane wouldn't know about this. In truth, Shane shouldn't even be here. After the doctor's visit I had wanted him to stay home. To call of this whole thing…except in my flustered, righteous anger…I'd forgotten to get a phone number. And no one could watch Shane. Well…Ian refused to unless Shane got to come along…but still! Ian had no right to tell him _that_!

"And maybe I'll slip something into your dinner tonight," I replied cheerily and Ian snorted.

"Surrre. Before or after you lose?"

Paul cocked his head to one side before he smiled. "Everyone's here," he said, standing up to his full height. "Do you want to eat first or-"

"I want you to eat my dust Paul," I smirked, hands on my hips. "Let's get the suspense over with."

Paul returned my grin with one of his own. "You're so going down."

Ian scooped up Shane, walking towards the house. "I'd cream both of you with a Corvette on hand," he yelled.

"Let's eat Daddy!"

Like father like son.

++++-*-*/*-

Leah actually looked…pretty. Not that Leah was _never _pretty! It's just…Emily had never realized just how pretty the girl was until now. Leah was wearing simple clothes: jeans and a customary blouse (though Emily had a sneaking suspiousn the girl had stolen that from _her _closet) but the thing was…she made it _work_. Emily couldn't help the twinge of jealousy that fluttered in her heart at the sight of Leah, sipping some water from a glass and looking utterly…pretty…

But at the moment, Leah wasn't the one to worry about. It was an Ian. Sam shot her a questioning glance and Emily replied back a shot of a reassuring smile. Sometimes she despised wolf senses. Paul opened the door, allowing the pretty haired, auburn girl to go through first, followed by Ian and who she could assume was his son (really there was no denying it. The boy was a carbon copy of his father in looks). Out of the corner of her eye she saw Leah choke on her water and Emily couldn't help but feel just a tiny bit more at ease.

Sam stepped forward, hand extended. "Sam Ulley. Welcome," he said as Ian took it one handed. Ian was really good at balancing that boy in one arm. He accepted his hand and Emily could have sworn she saw Ian nod at her, just slightly. He wouldn't say anything. She could feel the pressure lift off her chest in tons.

"Ian Richardson and this is my son, Shane," Ian said and the girl beside him- Alyssa- smiled.

"Alyssa. I'm his older sister."

Sam nodded as Emily stepped forward. She noted sadly that the little boy-Shane- was staring unperturbed at her face. No doubt he was going to say something rude…most children did when they saw her face. "This is Emily Young, my fiancée," Sam replied, slipping his warm hand into hers. If Shane leaned any farther from his father's arm, he was going to end up with a face full of wooden floor.

Shane looked back at his father. "What's fee-an-cee mean?"

Ian's face was that of a deer-in-the-headlights look. Emily bit back a giggle and said calmly, "It means someone who loves you very much."

Shane turned to look at her again, his face transfixed by her scars. He pointed to his cheek, the same side as her own scarred one. "So then he kisses your boo boos to make you feel better?"

Silence. There wasn't any malice in the question. There wasn't any mean spiritness that Emily could sense. It was just an honest, innocent question. And it made Emily want to cry. "Yes it does."

Shane smiled his face lighting up. "Good," he said with finality.

"I'm Jare-" Jared said but Emily tuned him out. She tuned out everyone talking and leaned into Sam's side; his strong, comforting arm wrapping around her side. Fiancée? She had never thought of it that way. But now?

_Good._

+++++-*-/*

"I just love Halloween! Maybe we can hang a few ghosts in the window hm?" Louis Francee asked rocking back on his heels, a pleasant smile on his face.

"It's late September."

"Oh…the perhaps we shall celebrate whatever holiday we have in September hm? Columbus Day?"

"That's in October."

Zack saw Francee's body visible stiffen and inwardly he whacked himself in the head. The last thing he needed was the red haired warlock pissed. "Mr. Francee," Zack said, "maybe we can celebrate …uh…school?"

"Don't be insane little Zack," Louis cooed, turning to face the red haired Nazi. There was no doubt about it; Zack's boss was pissed. It was the he was looking at Zack, as if he'd rather shove Zack into a meat grinder rather than talk to him. The glint of malice in the warlock's eyes; the knowing smirk. It was at times like this Zack was truly in fear for his life…and Zack rarely felt afraid.

Zack bowed down low, swallowing his fear silently. "_Master_," Zack said, putting emphasis on the word 'master', "I know what you must have heard from the others but I had _no _idea that woman was an impri-"

_Smack!_

Zack's head flew to the right and for a moment he couldn't feel his left cheek. More in shock than anything else, he raised a shaky hand to touch, feeling a trickle of blood. Zack looked up to see Louis Francee glaring down at him, eyes green ice and the ruby ring on the man's left hand shimmering in the dim light. "I expect you to use more common sense Zachariah," Francee said stiffly. "This is a place of refuge for me. I won't have your idiocy ruin it, all because you had an itch. Normally I'd send you to apologize but I highly doubt any _man _in their right mind (let alone a _wolf)_ would allow you within two feet of their mate.

"What part of "truce" did you not understand Zachariah? I am a man of my word. When I promise to protect someone or something…_I do it._"

Zack nodded, keeping his chin tucked in. One time he had been in this same position and Louis had kicked him, catching him in the throat. "I'm sorry _master_."

Francee snorted, crossing his thin arms over his chest. "You should be. I haven't had this much of a displince problem since I first acquired Puffin in 1782."

"What shall," Zack paused, his throat unbearably dry, "…you do with me?"

Francee grinned, sending shivers down his spine. "I'm always in use for a self defense weapon."

*/-*-*-+


End file.
